Technical Field
The present invention relates to host-level system behavior analysis and, more particularly, to the analysis of system behavior in comparison to systems having similar behavioral profiles.
Description of the Related Art
Enterprise networks are key systems in corporations and they carry the vast majority of mission-critical information. As a result of their importance, these networks are often the targets of attack. The behavior of individual systems within enterprise networks is therefore frequently monitored and analyzed to detect anomalous behavior as a step toward detecting attacks.